Best Friends Forever?
by Val9898
Summary: Melissa Sanders boyfriend Eddie Duran is coming back from his tour. Mel introduces him to her best friend Loren Tate, who has a small secret. Eddie falls for Loren fast, but will Loren hurt her best friend? READ TO FIND OUT AND I WANT REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am writing again! Hope you love it!**

Mel was waiting at the airport for Eddie, she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend again! They had been dating since middle school, but Loren never met him before. Mel then saw him coming out towards her, she jumps and hugs him, then she notices his friend.

Eddie- Hey Mel, this is my best friend Ian

Mel blushes at the sight of Ian- Hello

Ian- Hello love

She felt her knees go weak at the sound of his British accent. Then she snapped back to reality after realizing Eddie was their.

Mel- Okay, well do you want to come with us to a little welcome back party for Eddie?

Ian- Party, I am defiantly their

Mel laughs and walks out of the airport holding Eddie's hand, she told the driver to go to Loren's house. Her mom was out for the weekend so Loren let them have the party their. Loren was Mel's best friend. They had been friends since freshman year, that is why she never met Eddie. Mel was so happy to have Eddie back from the tour.

Loren was talking to a friend at the party waiting for Mel to come back with Eddie. Loren then turned to see Cameron talking to a friend. She had a huge crush on him since 2nd grade, she decided to go talk to him.

Loren- Hey

Cam- Hey, Loren

Loren- Having fun?

Cam nods-This is pretty cool

Loren blushes under his gaze, Cameron thought she was beautiful. Then Loren hears the door open and sees Mel walk in with Eddie Duran.

Loren- excuse me

Cam nods and watches her walk away to hug Mel.

Mel- Lo! This is-

Loren- Eddie Duran, I am big fan

Eddie smiled at how beautiful she was- Hey, Lo?

Loren laughs- It is Loren

Eddie- Loren, that is beautiful name

Loren blushes- thanks

Mel couldn't help to feel jealous a little bit- And this is his best friend Ian

Ian smiles and shakes Loren hands- Hello

Eddie couldn't help, but stare at Loren. He knew he had a girl friend, but their was something different about Loren. She starts walking away to talk to a blonde guy. Eddie snaps back to reality and talks to Ian as Mel went to talk to other people.

Loren- Sorry about that

Cam- It is okay, that's her boyfriend?

Loren nods- Yup

Cam- Wow lucky girl

Loren turns and looks at Eddie, Mel was super lucky to have him. Eddie looks up from his conversation and meets Loren's gaze. She blushes and turns.

Cam- Hey Lo, want to go out sometime?

Loren looked at him surprised- What?

Cam laughs- Would you like to go on a date with me?

Loren smiles- I would love to

They talk for a while, then Loren walks into the kitchen to get some water.

She jumps at the sound of someone's voice- Hey

Loren turns and sees Eddie- Hey, water?

Eddie smiles- sure

Loren- So…. How was your tour

Eddie- It was amazing

Loren smiles- I went to one of the concerts before you left LA

Eddie- really, oh my god!

Loren- what?

Eddie- you were the girl I held hands with

Loren laughs- yep, that was me

Eddie- wow, so what else can I found out Loren….

Loren- Tate, Loren Tate

Eddie- ah Loren Tate, what else can I found out?

Loren- Uh, not much I am pretty boring

Eddie was about to talk when Mel came from behind- want to dance?

Eddie turns and smiles- sure

Loren- great talking, Eddie

Eddie- you to

Loren watches him walk away with Mel, she felt so guilty for thinking that he was so hot and being that mystery girl on Twitter who kept twitting him lyrics. Mel hated the tweets, but Loren couldn't help it. She loved singing and writing and one day she just started tweeting Eddie.

At the end of the party Ian, Mel, and Eddie help Loren clean. Eddie was cleaning the kitchen as Mel and Ian were sitting on the couch watching TV. Loren and Eddie laughed at how they were such great help.

Eddie- So Miss Tate? You never answered my question?

Loren- I told you I am really boring

Eddie- Then what is with the guitar in your room?

Loren- How do you kn-

Eddie- the door was wide open, I am no stalker

Loren laughs- Okay, you caught me, I play guitar

Eddie- Do you sing?


	2. Chapter 2

Loren turns to him- No I just like to play, I stink at singing

Eddie- Oh, how long have you been playing?

Loren- I play piano too and I learned them both after I turned 4

Eddie- wow that is pretty young to learn how to play instruments

Loren- Well I had a life changing moment and music was their for me

Eddie wanted to ask what it was, but he saw in her eyes it was to much pain. Mel gets up and goes to where Loren and Eddie were talking.

Mel- Eddie want me to you give you guys a ride home?

Eddie- sure, bye Loren it was fun talking to you

Loren smiles- you to, bye

Loren hugs Eddie, Mel, and Ian. They leave and she walks over to her room. She starts strumming her guitar and singing a little song she wrote when she touched Eddie's hand. It was called, Mars. She giggled thinking about how cute he is.

Eddie sat in his penthouse smiling like an idiot, he liked Mel, but Loren was so fascinating. Eddie phone was beeping from a twitter update from love_to_love_you.

_EddieDuran when you hold my hand I understand we are meant to be._

Eddie smiled, this mystery girl would always tweet him these amazing lyrics. Every time he was stuck he would tweet her for help, Mel hated this though. He got his song book and drove to his secret spot, he was inspired.

Loren sets her guitar down and lays down on her bed, she turns and looks at her Eddie Duran poster on the wall, then her phone rings.

Loren- Hello?

Person- Hey Lo

Loren- Cam?

Cam- Hey, I know it is late, but I was wondering if you wanted to go on our date tomorrow say 8ish?

Loren smiles- sure

Eddie sits on his hill and looks at the night sky, then his phone buzzes. He looks at it and sees Mel's name, he felt bad for pressing deny, but he didn't feel like talking to her. He wasn't mad, he just didn't feel like. He looks back at the city and thinks about Loren, she was gorgeous, those big brown eyes and perfect smile.

Loren woke up bright and early, she brushed her teeth and got dressed. Today was her date with Cam and she wasn't as excited as she thought she would have been. She walks out to the kitchen and realizes her mom still hasn't come back from her weekend with Don. She sighs and gets her keys to drive to her hill. When she gets their she finds someone laying down at the edge. She walks slowly towards them and realizes their sleeping. Then she sees the face.

She kneels down and slowly tries to wake them- Eddie?

Eddie opens his eyes and sees Loren staring at him- Why are you sleeping here?

Eddie sits up and rubs his eyes- I came here last night, I must of fell asleep.

Loren laughs and sits next to him- Why were you here to begin with?

Eddie- I was writing some music

Loren smiles- came with any good ideas?

Eddie turns and smiles- A little

Loren turns away and blushes, Eddie continues- Why are you here, in my spot?

Loren turns back and laughs- this is my spot

Eddie shakes his head- nope, it is taken

Loren- really, by who?

Eddie- me

Loren pouts- what happened to sharing is caring?

Eddie- fine, I will be kind for this one time

Loren smiles- thank you, to bad I am not

Loren looks at his songbook and smiles, she takes it and runs

Eddie laughs and gets up after her, he catches up to her and twirls her around. Loren giggles as Eddie's arms wrap around her. He sets her down and looks at her. She turns away and gives the book back to him.

Eddie- thank you

Loren smiles- you are welcome

Eddie- well I better go

Loren nods- yea Mel must be worried

Eddie- yea, bye Loren this was fun

Loren laughs- Yeah it was bye

Eddie walks down to his car smiling from ear to ear, he was falling for her. Loren sat on the hill feeling guilty, she was falling for him. He was funny and sweet, but the only problem was he was dating her best friend.

Mel sat in her room thinking about Ian, he was just….just indescribable. She loved Eddie though, but Ian was different.

Loren sat on the hill and started writing and singing.

_I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door there's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings_

_You came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes_

_( Taylor Swift Crazier)_

The words just came right out of her mouth, she didn't even think about it. She copies a short part from it and tweets it to Eddie, it took a matter of seconds for him to answer.

_ Lovetolovetoyou beautiful, thank you keep them coming!_

Loren smiled at her phone, should she tell him she is the mystery girl?

**8:30**

Loren sits on the couch waiting for Cam, he was suppose to be their at 8, but it is already 8:30.

**9:30**

By 9:30 she was dressed into her pajamas, she couldn't believe she was just stood up. She sighed and laid on the couch, then heard someone knock. She got up and opened it.

Loren- Eddie?


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie lied- Is Mel here, she wont answer her phone?

Loren shakes her head and Eddie noticed she was upset- What's wrong?

Loren sighs- nothing

Eddie- Liar

Loren looks up and Eddie asks- Can I come in?

Loren- sure

Eddie walks in and sits on the couch- Tell me

Loren sits on the arm chair- Ugh, I was stood up

Eddie- who would ever stood you up

Loren blushes- thanks, but he did

Eddie- he is really stupid, you are beautiful, smart, and did I say beautiful already?

Loren laughs and nods- thanks for cheering me up

Eddie smiles- I was telling the truth

Loren looks at him- Eddie, stop

Eddie- what?

Loren- you have a girlfriend and you continue flirting with me

Eddie- I am sorry, I….I just

Loren- just nothing, you are dating my best friend. I think you should go

Eddie nods and walks out, Loren sits back on the catch and rubs her temples. Mel would hate her **so** much for going behind her back.

**1 week later**

Loren barely talks to Eddie, because she doesn't want something to happen between them. Eddie tries to talk to her, but she give him the cold shoulder. One day he couldn't take it.

Loren was sitting on her hill looking at the view, she liked Eddie so much. It hurt her heart so much ignoring him, but she had to. She started singing Mars.

Eddie- So you do sing

Loren turned and gets up, Eddie grabs her arm- Lo, talk to me. You aren't being a bad friend for talking to me.

Loren sighs- Okay, what do you want

Eddie- First you can sing and your amazing

Loren looks down- thanks

Eddie- Those lyrics are very familiar, you know?

Loren shakes her head- I don't know what you're talking about

Eddie- You're Love to Love you, arent you?

Loren sits back on the ground and sighs- yes, don't tell Mel

Eddie sits next to her- I know she hates it

Loren nods and Eddie looks at her- You are an amazing writer you know that

Loren- Thanks

Eddie sighs- Lo, please look at me

Loren turns and looks at him- I am terrible friend

Eddie- how!?

Loren- I have feelings for you Eddie, I like you a lot that is why I stay away from you!

Eddie- you really do

Loren- yes

Eddie caresses her cheek- I like you to, a lot. Ever since I first laid eyes on you.

Loren hates herself so much for doing this, but she leans her lips to meet his. She had to do this. Their lips meet and Eddie felt the same thing when he touched her hand at his concert, destiny. Loren breaks apart after a minute and gets up.

Eddie- you felt it too?

Loren nods in tears- I have to go

Eddie gets up and grabs her arm- Lo stop running away from your feelings.

Loren turns- Eddie she will hate me and you

Eddie- I know, but I cant hide the way I feel for you anymore

Eddie pulls Loren in and kisses her more passionate this time. Loren wanted to reject, but she couldn't. She raps her arms around his neck pulling him against her. She breaks apart and looks at his eyes.

Loren- What are we going to do?

Eddie- We have to keep this a secret for now, okay?

Loren nods- okay

Mel drove to Eddie's apartment, looking for him. She knocks and Ian opens the door in his boxers. Mel closes her eyes and laughs. He runs and gets dressed then comes back in.

Ian- Hey Mel

Mel- Hey Ian, nice boxers

Ian- oh don't make of me, what can I do for you love?

Mel blushes- Where is Eddie?

Ian shrugs- I don't know, but come in and wait for him

Loren and Eddie were on the hill, Loren in his lap as their fingers entwined.

Eddie- Lo?

Loren- yea

Eddie- why don't you show people your music?

Loren sighs- I have stage fright

Eddie- You have so much talent though, I want you to meet with my manager

Loren- Eddie, that is completely sweet, but I am scared

Eddie- I will be with you and if you're uncomfortable just say it

Loren- I don't know…

Eddie- Lo, please

Loren turns on his lap and looks at him- I will try

Eddie smiles and kisses her lips- Eddie, don't you feel guilty for cheating on Mel?

Eddie- of course I do, that isn't me, but Ian told me her likes her

Loren- Did you get jealous

Eddie shakes his head- no, I didn't and that is because of you.

Loren smiles- so is Ian going to try to win her over?

Eddie nods- I don't want to hurt her and I don't want her hating you.

Loren- thanks, I just hope the plan works


	4. Chapter 4

Mel was waiting at Eddie's for at least an hour now, so she decides to go home and call him later. Eddie and Loren were at Loren's house going at it on the couch while her mother was at work.

Loren breaks from the kiss- call her, so she wont get suspicious

Eddie sighs- okay fine, I will

Eddie gets off her and gets his phone.

Mel- hey babe where have you been?

Eddie- I was writing some music

Mel- oh okay, can I come over

Eddie- Sorry, I am really busy maybe tomorrow

Mel- okay, bye love you

Eddie- bye

Eddie hangs and looks at Loren. He climbs back on top of her, but she stops him before their lips meet.

Loren- Eddie, I feel really guilty

Eddie sighs- I know, but soon you wont

Loren looks up at him- I think we are done for the day

Loren tries to scoot out from under him- Lo, I know you feel guilty, but I already know that Mel has feelings for Ian. The way she looks at him is the same way I look at you.

Loren- Eddie she still loves you though.

Eddie- I know and if I dump her and date you, you will be the one in trouble.

Loren- I don't want to see her hurt

Eddie- and you won't, I promise

Loren nods and kisses him again. Loren moaned as Eddie grinded against her body while their tongues tangled with each others. She pulled his hair a little bit making him groan in pleasure.

Eddie pulls away breathless- do you want to do this?

Loren breathless- I…..I cant

Eddie gets off her- Lo its okay if you're not ready

Loren sits up- thanks, but it is also the guilt

Eddie- I understand, but make me a promise

Loren- what?

Eddie- I want to be your first

Loren laughs- okay

Eddie smiles- pinkie promise

He holes his finger up and Loren grabs it with her finger- promise

He smiles and kisses her with their finger's still entwined.

Eddie- So I need to take you somewhere

Loren- It is 6, where are you going to take me?

Eddie takes her hand- Come, and I will show you

Loren- uh

Eddie- do you trust me?

Loren looks at his hand and nods, she walks out the door with him to his car. He hold her hand through the whole ride to her surprise. When they get their Loren saw a sign:_ Madsen's_

Loren- Your managers office

Eddie smiles- come, I want you to meet him

Loren sighs and puts a nervous smile up- okay.

Loren and Eddie walk into the office, Jake looks up from his computer and another women looks up from her tablet.

Eddie- Jake, Kelly this is Loren Tate

Jake- Hello, what is this about

Eddie- Loren is an outstanding singer and writer, I think she should be signed.

Jake- uh I don't know I am way to busy to have anoth-

Kelly- I will do it!

Loren turns to Kelly, Eddie says- really Kel, do you know what to do

Kelly rolls her eyes- from watching him all day I have a pretty good idea, but I want to hear her sing first.

Loren looks up frozen- uh

Eddie turns to Loren and brings her to the hallway- Lo?

Loren- Eddie I cant do it

Eddie- remember I am right here by your side and it is only 2 people

Loren- who can judge my future

Eddie kisses her- No they cant, you can

Loren looks up- I…..I

Eddie- You can do this

Loren nods and Eddie takes her back into the office

Kelly- we ready

Loren turns to Eddie- yes, I am

Eddie smiles and gives her a guitar- thanks

Loren sits on a chair and starts strumming, she looks up at Eddie. He smiles and she knew she could this, with Eddie.

Loren- 

_They tell me its nice this time of year_

_Down on earth_

_But my heads been in the clouds _

_Im acting weird and lost for words_

_Falling like the stars_

_Im falling fast and hard for something out of reach_

_I could be there, but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the like im just like a daydream, oh_

_Why does it feel so far? _

_Close enough to touch, but you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be Mars._

Loren finishes the song without any problems, she looked at everyone and they started clapping their hands. Eddie looked at Loren, her voice was amazing. Loren looked at Eddie smile from ear to ear, it made her smile.

Kelly- Okay I want you

Loren laughs- really!

Kelly nods and laughs- yes, we have to meet up to talk about how to get you out their.

Kelly hugs Loren- you are going to be a hit

Loren- thank you

Eddie turns to Jake- Jake what do you think?

Jake smiles- Welcome to Jake Madsen's management

Loren smiles- thank you

Eddie- that was amazing Lo

Loren turns to Eddie- thank you

They walk out together and as soon as they were alone in the parking lot where nobody could see them he crashed his lips onto hers, pinning her against the car.

Loren breaks apart- That song I wrote after the concert when we touched our hands

Eddie smiles and kisses her again- It was amazing and now everyone else can see that too.

Loren hugs him- thanks to you

Eddie hugs her back- you deserve it

Mel drives to Jake's to see Eddie and finds Loren hugging Eddie.

Mel- LOREN!

Loren breaks from the hug and looks at Mel- this isn't what it looks like!

Eddie- Mel….

Mel- what is it then!

Eddie rubs his neck- I heard Loren sing and I introduced her to Jake and he loved her she was thanking me

Loren nods- yea that is it

Mel- oh I am sorry I overreacted

Loren- oh don't worry about it

Mel hugs Eddie and kisses him- I am sorry babe

Loren- well I better go

She felt awkward watching them kiss and was getting jealous. Eddie watched her go and wanted to tell her to stay, but Mel.

Loren got home and it was now 8 and she got a text from her mom saying she was spending the night with Don. Loren sighed, her mom and her haven't talked in forever. She laid on the couch and watched TV. She wished Eddie was here with her.

Then it was like the angels answered her prayers, someone knocks on the door. Loren walks to the door and opens it. Eddie comes in and crashes his lips against hers. She ran her hand through his hair as Eddie pulled her in closer.

Eddie breathless- I missed your lips

Loren smiles- aw how sweet

Eddie kisses her again and guides her to the couch.

Loren puts her hand on his chest- Can we just watch a movie?

Eddie nods- sure

Loren smiles sweetly and puts a DVD in. She walks back to the couch to sit next to Eddie, but he pulls her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as the movie began. He knew he was falling fast for this girl in his arms, it felt like he was in love all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

She just came back her mother's house and now she was back. She was wreck after he dumped her for another girl. She wanted to get him back for breaking her heart and she only knew one person who would help her. She knocks on the door.

Person- Chloe Carter

Chloe- Tyler, I need your help

It was midnight and Eddie was getting up to leave.

Loren- thank you

Eddie- for what?

Loren- for helping me start a career in music

Eddie- I got you the intro, you did the rest

Loren smiles, Eddie kisses her lips- bye beautiful

Loren blushes- bye

Loren closes the door smiling like an idiot, she was falling fast and hard for him, but reality hit her he was dating her best friend. She sighs and walks to her bedroom.

Chloe sat in her apartment waiting for Tyler to call her for details on Eddie. Her phone rings right before she was falling asleep.

Chloe- hello?

Tyler- looks like Eddie has a little secret

Chloe smiles- what

Tyler- he is cheating on his girlfriend, and I know the girl

Chloe- perfect, I have a plan

It was 1 am when Loren's cell started ringing.

Loren- hello?

Tyler- Loren Tate!

Loren- Tyler!

Tyler- I know its late, but I am coming back in town and I want to meet up with you

Loren smiles- of course, tomorrow lunch

Tyler- Okay! Great bye!

Loren smiled at her phone, Tyler and her were best friends in middle school. Tyler was older then her, but one day she was getting bullied and he came to the rescue. When she went to high school Tyler went to a private acting school, that his parents made him go to and she never got to see him after that.

Loren woke up in the morning really excited to meet up with Tyler. She gets dress and drives to the café. She sees a him sitting in the corner.

She squeals and runs to hug him- HI!

Tyler hugs her back- hey, oh my god you have gotten taller since middle school!

Loren- you too, how is your girlfriend?

Tyler- oh we broke up she is still hung up on some guy she dated in high school

**( just saying Mel was in middle school when she met Eddie, Eddie was in high school and he dumped Chloe for Mel who is 3 years younger as well as Loren)**

Loren- oh well her loss

Tyler smiles- tonight want to go to a club with me?

Loren smiles- I would love too!

Tyler- great, so shall we eat

Loren smiles- sure

Tyler looked at this girl he used to know, wow had she changed. No braces, perfect smiles, no more piggy tails, beautiful just beautiful.

Eddie sat in his apartment talking to Ian and Mel.

Eddie- you guys want to go to a club tonight?

Mel- sure I would love to babe

Ian-you know me mate, I love clubs!

Eddie laughs- I know, Mel invite Loren

Mel- okay I will call her.

Mel walks into the kitchen to "call" Loren. She felt bad for not inviting her, but she felt kind of jealous when Eddie and Loren talk. But she knew that Loren would never do anything behind her back.

She walks back out- Loren cant come

Eddie- oh, really?

Mel nods- I guess it is just us three

Eddie puts on a fake smile, he wished Loren could come with them.

**Club Time!**

Loren walks in the club with Tyler- wow this place is amazing!

Tyler smiles at Loren, she looked amazing tonight- Shall we get a table?

Loren- yea sure

Tyler grabs her hand and guides her to table. They talk and laugh until Loren sees someone walk in.

Eddie parks at the front of the club with Mel and Ian. Mel grabs Eddie's hand and walks in and Eddie freezes when he sees Loren laughing with Tyler. Mel turns to see Loren sitting.

Mel- Loren!

Loren waves them over- Hey guys this is-

Eddie and Ian- Tyler Rorke, we know

Tyler- hey boys, long time no punch?

Loren- you guys no each other?

Eddie- sadly

Mel- tonight is drama free, okay?

Eddie turns and nods- sorry babe

Loren cringes at those words and Ian- So how bout we go dance

Loren- I am going to the bathroom real quick

Eddie eyes Loren- me too

Mel- Okay, hurry Ian want to be my dance partner

Ian nods and laughs and Mel takes his hand hoping to make Eddie jealous, but nope he already walked into the bathroom.

Loren walks down the hall and Eddie pulls her into the closet.

Loren- What the hell!?

Eddie- Why are you here with Tyler?

Loren- he was my friend in middle school, he called me last night to hang out.

Eddie- is this why you didn't want to come out with us?

Loren- I wasn't even invited!

Eddie- Mel called you

Loren showed her phone to him- I have no calls from her!

Eddie rubs his neck- oh

Loren- okay, well enjoy your time here

Eddie grabs her arm before she goes- can I at least get a goodbye kiss?

Loren turns and kisses real quick- bye!

Loren walks out of the closet and goes back to Tyler.

Tyler- you okay, you look a little flush

Loren- it is just really hot in here

Tyler laughs and gives her water- thanks

Tyler- your welcome so shall we dance?

Loren laughs and goes on the dance floor with him, they start out with a friendly dance, Loren doesn't take her eyes off Mel and Eddie dancing.

Tyler whispers in her ear- Want to make him jealous?

Loren looks at him- what?

Tyler- Come on lets have a little fun

Loren looks at Eddie then back at Tyler smiling. She puts her arms around his neck and starts to move. Mel looks at them and laughs, Eddie turns to see Tyler and Loren dancing, then Loren turns her rear against his body and starts grinding him. Eddie feels insanely jealous and Mel could see it on his face. Loren looks at Eddie and while she moves against Tyler, he turns and leaves with Ian and Mel.

Loren- okay, I think we went to far

Tyler turns and watches Eddie leave- oh sorry, but I must say you are quite a dance

Loren blushes- thanks

Eddie drives Ian to his hotel and him and Mel are in the car together.

Mel- Eddie, why did we have to leave

Eddie- I am sorry, I just didn't want to be in same place as Tyler

Mel- Is he really that bad?

Eddie parks into her driveway- Just don't worry about it.

He kisses her cheek- goodnight

Mel opens the door- goodnight

Tyler drove Loren home and walked her to her doorstep.

Tyler- tonight was fun

Loren- yea it was, it was amazing to see you again

Tyler- this isn't the last right?

Loren smiles- I hope not

Eddie parks his car across the street from Loren's house and watches her talk to Tyler. He was tightening his grip on the wheel watching them laugh and talk.

Tyler then starts leaning in and Loren starts leaning in too, their lips meet and no spark but Loren continued. Eddie covered his eyes during their little kiss. Loren broke apart and smiled sweetly as he got into his car. She sighed and walked into her house, she regretted kissing Tyler, she like Eddie so much.

Then someone knocked on her door.


	6. Chapter 6

Loren opens the door and finds Eddie, he looked really upset.

Eddie- Loren, do you have feelings for Tyler

Loren- Are you kidding me, no!

Eddie- then what was that kiss

Loren sighs- I regret it, I shouldn't of led him on, he leaned in then I found myself leaning in too, but I felt nothing unlike our kisses.

Eddie- Why were you getting me jealous?

Loren sighed- I don't know that was stupid, it just hurt seeing you with Mel.

Loren looks down in shame and he tilts her head up- I hate myself so much right now

Loren- why?

Eddie- I would never cheat on my girlfriend ever

Loren- I would never backstab my best friend, Eddie I…

Eddie looks at her- Don't tell me you want to see me again

Loren- Eddie…

Mel was bored and decided to text Ian to come over. They were talking and laughing and somehow were on the ground now kissing, Mel broke apart.

Mel- Ian, what about Eddie?

Ian- uh

Mel puts her finger up, because her phone started beeping. She looked at it then looked at Ian.

Mel shows her phone- what is this?

Ian sighs- Mel

Mel- How could she do that to me! How long have they been doing this

Ian rubs his neck- almost 2 weeks

Mel feels the tears coming into her eyes, she gets up and gets her keys. Ian follows her to Loren's house and watches her walk straight into the house.

Loren and Eddie were on the couch kissing, tongues tangling then someone burst threw the door. They jump up and see Ian and Mel.

Mel- Lo…

Loren- Mel this isn't-

Mel- Hold the bullshit, I thought you were best friend

Loren- I am

Mel- No you aren't if you would do this, did you sleep with him?

Loren- No I never did!

Eddie- she is right, she didn't want to, but I pushed her to

Mel- What the hell! I thought you cared about me!

Eddie- I do, but I fell in love with her! We never meant to hurt you. Ian fell in love with you and me and Loren waited for you to fall for him before….

Mel- wait this was all just a little plan for you to dump me without breaking my heart.

Eddie, Loren, and Ian look down in shame.

Mel- I cant believe you did this to me Loren, I hate you

Loren was in tears- Mel…

Mel was walking out- you lost the right to call me that!

Mel walks out and Ian chases after her leaving Loren trying to hold back tears with Eddie.

Eddie- Lo, I am so sorry

Loren- I should of never done this in the first place

Eddie- Lo…..

Loren- no Eddie I am done get out

Eddie feels the tears coming into his eyes and walks out.

Ian finally catches up with Mel.

Ian- love, calm down you kissed me too

Mel turns- I kissed you once! They have been doing it-

Ian- for like 4 days, he fell for her when he first met her. She didn't do anything until like 4 days ago!

Mel- still, she shouldn't of done this

Ian- don't lie what did you think when you first met me

Mel- Ian that doesn't count I didn't have an affair

Ian- But you wanted to be with me love

Mel looked at him- your right, but still she backstabbed me

Ian's phone rang- One second

Ian- Hello

Eddie- Loren hates me now

Ian- how does she hate you

Eddie- I don't know, but this plan completely backfired

Eddie hangs up on Ian and he looks at Mel- he is crushed right now, Loren wont talk to him

Mel rolls her eyes- I don't care, I am going home.

Loren sat on the couch crying until 1 am. How could she do that to her best friend, or now ex best friend. Loren fell asleep on the couch and then someone tapped her shoulder waking her up.

Nora- Hey Loren, honey are you okay?

Loren- yea I am fine, just got into a fight, why did you come home last night?

Nora looks down- Don cheated on me, so I was with a friend getting drinks.

Loren hugs her mom- I am so sorry

Nora- its okay this friend actually helped me through

Loren smiled- Who was this friend?

Nora- Max Duran!

Loren put up a fake laugh- wow

Nora- yea and I met his son Eddie Duran and he said he knew you?

Loren looks at her mom and blushes- Hehe well we met 2 days ago and now I have manager for my music career

Nora- Why didn't you tell me!?

Loren- you were always busy

Nora hugs her daughter- I am so sorry, but you know I support you completely

Loren- thanks, but I have to go

Nora- okay, I have work anyways.

Nora kisses her head and walks, Loren changes and calls Mel, but no answer. She sighs, and finds a tweet from Eddie.

_ Love2LoveYou- Nothing ever comes easy in life, even true love._

Loren eyes were swelling with tears, Eddie loved her, but did Loren love Eddie.

**Does she?**

**Should she:**

**A) Run to him, and go to Mel later**

**B) Not talk to him for one more chapter, and go see Tyler?**

**C) Not talk to him for one chapter and go to Mel?**

**Vote Peoples!**


	7. Chapter 7

Loren got her keys and drove to Mel's house, ignoring all the texts and phone calls from Eddie. She parks in the driveway and knocks on the door. Mel opens it and notices Loren. She scowls and closes the door, but Loren puts her hand up pushing it open again.

Loren- Mel, please let me talk

Mel- Why should I!?

Loren looks down- Because we are best friends….

Mel- No Loren, we are not

Loren- Mel I am not talking to Eddie ever again, I don't care about him I care about our friendship. My affair with him was stupid and immature, if I could take it back you know I would.

Mel- It hurt finding out Eddie was cheating on me, but finding out it was you hurt more.

Loren looks down feeling the tears coming into her eyes- I know, I am so sorry…..

Mel looked at Loren and saw her apology in her expression. She knew Loren would never do this to anyone, she was truly in love.

Mel- Do you love him?

Loren shakes her head- No, I am done with him….

Mel hugs her- Please don't hurt me like this ever again

Loren hugs her back- Never ever

Eddie was in his penthouse trying to get a hold on Loren, but she ignored him. He sat at his piano, he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Was Loren done with him? He looked at his phone, maybe she just needed space. He dialed his dad's number, maybe he needed space to.

Max- Hello

Eddie- Pops can I have the keys to the bungalow?

Loren sat on the couch with Phil and Mel watching a movie. Her and Mel sat next to each other, and Mel would look at Loren from time to time. She wasn't over Eddie, she could tell by her expression.

Phil- Well this is fun ladies, but how bout we break the ice and go bowling?

Loren smiles- sure, Mel?

Mel nods- sure

Phil smiles- Okay, I will drive

Phil gets the keys and Loren gets text message. Mel was right behind her and read it.

_Eddie- Hey I am going away for the weekend to give you some give you some space. I know you are mad at me for pushing you to break your best friends heart, but please don't hate me. I am truly sorry, please at least txt me back._

Loren sighs at the text message, she puts her phone back in her back pocket and sees Mel.

Loren- Lets go

Mel smiles- okay

They walk out and drive to the bowling ally. Mel keeps at looking at Loren looking out the window. When they get their Mel pulls her into the bathroom as Phil set everything up.

Mel- You still love Eddie don't you?

Loren- No I don't, I chose you not him

Mel- Lo, you want to choose him….

Loren- NO, I am done with Eddie can we please stop talking about him and enjoy today?

Mel nods and follows her out of the bathroom. Mel had to admit even though she still was mad at Loren, she felt bad for her. Once Loren and Mel got back to their ally they started playing. Loren was having fun and forgot about all the drama.

Eddie arrived at the bungalow and looked around. He hasn't been here since he was 13, with his mother and father. He looked at his phone and saw zero messages from Loren, he sighed he really like her. Scratch that he loved her, he hopes that she forgives him.

Once their game was over Loren was happy and Mel was happy. They hugged each other and went home. Back with Eddie he was sitting at the piano singing a song he wrote for Loren two days ago.

_Eddie- Its been fourteen minutes since I dropped you off_

_And my mind's still racing_

_Never though id think about_

_Its all about you_

_With your two left feet and how you're just so sweet_

_you've got me falling like a shooting star_

_And you've got all my friends sayin whoa_

_When I see you smile I need to know_

_Do your knees go weak? Does your tongue get twisted?_

_Afraid to close your eyes_

_Cause you might miss this?_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Is it like a rocket ship? Slow your heart_

_Box it up and take it_

_All the way to Mars_

_I need to know, I need to know, yeah_

_(Rocket Ship- Shane Harper)_

Eddie stops playing and looks at his phone again. Still nothing. He sighs and decides to call Ian.

Ian- Ello Mate

Eddie- Hey have you talked to Mel or Ian?

Ian sighs- No, she wont talk to me

Eddie- okay I gotta go do something

Ian- okay

Eddie hangs up and calls Mel.

Mel picks up- What do you want!?

Eddie- Mel, I know your pissed at me, but Ian didn't do anything. Ian wants to be with you and I can tell by the way you look at him you want him too.

Mel sighs, Eddie was right, but she was still filled with mixed emotions.

Mel- Maybe

Eddie- okay thanks bye

Eddie hangs up on Mel before she could say anything else. Even he felt depressed about losing Loren. She was suddenly feeling guilty, but why should she! Loren broke her heart, but Loren also broke her own for Mel to forgive her. She sighs and gets her car keys.

Loren sat at the dinner table with her mom having dinner when their was a knock at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Loren excuses herself from the table and goes answer the door.

Loren- Mel?

Mel- Lo, you should go to Eddie.

Loren looks back at her mom then goes outside and closes the door.

Loren- Mel, I told you I am done with him

Mel- that is what you said, but what does your heart say?

Loren- That I hurt my best friend, and I don't want to that again

Mel looks down- He looks at you with so much love, I never saw that in his eyes

Loren- Do you still love him?

Mel- Well, yes that kind of feeling doesn't go away over night

Loren nods-Do you still hate me?

Mel- I don't hate you, but I am still mad, but Lo you should go to him. You need him and he needs you.

Loren looks down- Mel I will not talk to him until you fully over him.

Mel was about to speak, but Loren interrupted her- Please can we not talk any more about this?

Mel nods and walks back to her car. Loren was such a good friend to her, that she would ruin her own life. Mel sighed of course she still loved Eddie, but Loren was head over heals over him. She picked her phone and text her the address of the bungalow.

Loren sat on her bed when her phone was buzzing, she picked it up thinking it was Eddie, but saw Mel's name. She opened it.

_Mel- Lo I will not be mad, just go to him- ( the address)_

Loren looked at the clock, it was 9:00. She debated in her mind if she should go see him. Is she ready to? She lied down on the bed thinking.

Eddie was sitting at the piano, it was 9:00 and he was tired. He got up, then heard a knock at the door. He walked over and saw Chloe. He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

Eddie- Chloe?

Chloe- Hey, I heard about the break up, you okay?

Eddie- yes I am fine

Chloe- do you need some company?

Loren sighed, she got her car keys and told her mom where she was going. She drove to the directions Mel gave her and parked in the isolated driveway. She noticed two cars though. She got out and saw in the window Eddie kissing Chloe.

Eddie pushed Chloe off of him- get off of me, just because I am single doesn't mean I want you

Chloe rolls her eyes- who wouldn't want me?

Eddie- I do, now go!

Eddie opens the door letting her go, when he notices a car speeding away. It was Loren's car. He pushed Chloe out of the bungalow and called Loren.

Loren was driving when her phone started ringing. She pulls over and sees Eddie's name. She wipes the tears from her eyes and answers it.

Loren- what!

Eddie- you were here?

Loren- yes and just in time to see you over me already

Eddie- Lo that is not what happened

Loren- well it doesn't matter what happened because this time I mean it, I am done with you.

Eddie's heart stopped at the sound of those words- Lo….

Loren hangs up and goes on the road again. Eddie sat down on the chair crying, he lost Loren for good. He laid on the couch and fell asleep with dried tears in his eyes.

Loren pulled over to a hotel. She didn't want to go home yet. She checked in and called Mel.

Mel- hey how did it go?

Loren- terrible, I found him kissing Chloe

Mel- Loren! She has been trying to get Eddie ever since he dumped her

Loren hits her forehead- I should of let him explain

Mel actually laughs and Loren- why are you so happy?

Mel- I am on a date with Ian

Loren smiles- good….

Mel- so back to you, go back to him and let him explain!

Loren sighs- He probably hates-

Mel- GO!

Mel hangs up and Loren looks at her phone. After 20 minutes she gets her keys and drives to Eddie's. She parks in the driveway, she keeps on going in her what could happen in their. She finally knocks on the door.

Eddie hears someone knock, he gets up and opens it to find Loren. Loren looks at him, his eyes were puffy from crying and Loren felt really guilty.

Eddie- Lo, I never wanted to kiss her, she forced herself on me.

Loren nodded- I believe you

Eddie- Are still mad at me?

Loren- I don't know, but Mel was actually the one who pushed me to come here.

Eddie- oh, um do you want to come in?

Loren nods and walks in. The bungalow was beautiful and you could hear the waves easily. She turns and faces Eddie.

Eddie- Lo can I sing you a song?

Loren smiles and follows him to the piano. He sits down and starts playing.

Eddie- _Im sleeping through the day _

_Im trying not to fade_

_But every single night, ive just been lying awake_

_Cause I, I cant get you off my mind_

_The moment we met, I didn't know yet_

_That I was looking at a face ill never forget_

_Cause I, I cant get you off my mind_

_I cant get you off my mind_

_Give me the chance to love you_

_Ill tell you the only reason why_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_I want to best, I want to be worst_

_I want to be the gravity in your unvierse_

_And I, I want to be there to help you fly_

_Ill help you fly girl_

_Oh the longer that I wait, the more that im afraid_

_That's someones gonna fool your heart and take you away_

_Cause I finally realized I cant get you off my mind_

_( Cody Simpson On my Mind)_

Eddie finishes the song and looks at Loren, she looks u at him.

Loren- that was beautiful

Eddie gets off the piano and walks over to her- Loren….

Loren looks up into his eyes and Eddie- I…. I….

Loren- no you don't Eddie

Eddie- Loren I love you

Loren shakes her head- No you don't, no one ever loves me

Eddie- What….

Loren whispers- you will leave me just like he did

Eddie- Loren who left you

Loren looks down feeling the tears- nobody, don't worry about it

Eddie- Lo tell me

Loren sighs and wipes the tears- No one, okay

Eddie tilts her head up- Lo, I love you, and I will never leave you

Loren- How do you know

Eddie- Because I keep my promises

Loren wanted to trust him, but it was so hard trusting any guy. She has been on dates before and always make sure to never get to attached to any guy, but Eddie was different.

Eddie- Do you love me?

Did she?


	9. Chapter 9

Loren looks at Eddie, did she love him?

Loren- Eddie I want to, but I am scared

Eddie- Lo, I wont ever leave you

Loren feels the tears in her eyes, Eddie notices and walks closer to her. He takes her hands.

Eddie- Can you please to tell me what happened in the past that made you like this?

Loren sighs and sits on the couch, Eddie sits right next to her.

Loren- when I was four…. My father was pronounced dead.

Eddie- Lo I am so-

Loren- Well I found out it was a like when I was 10, he just wanted to leave me and my mother. He didn't want me.

Loren looks down and cries, Eddie raps his arms around her.

Eddie- How did you find out he was still alive?

Loren- My mother got this one bill for a $1,000 wedding ring and it had the date an everything. We almost went in debt after that.

Eddie- Lo, look at me

Loren looks up trying to blink away the tears, Eddie finds one rolling down her cheek and wipes it away with his thumb.

Eddie- Loren Tate I am making a promise right now that I will never leave you.

Eddie leans in, a breath away he looks into her eyes seeing any reason to not kiss her. She nods and pulls him into a kiss they would never forget…. Or regret. Loren puts her hand on his chest and Eddie pulls her closer. Eddie breaks apart and looks at her for any sign of regret.

Loren whispers- I love you

Eddie cups her cheek- I love you too

Loren lays back on the couch as Eddie kisses her again. She puts her fingers into his hair as lays on top and kisses her.

Ian drops Mel at her house at 11pm. Mel was smiling the whole entire time.

Mel- thanks

Ian- no problem love, we can do this anytime

Mel starts leaning in and so is Ian, when their was a sudden yell.

Person- Melissa Sanders!

Mel looks up to find her mom, she blushes and kisses Ian on the cheek before getting out.

Mel- bye

Ian waves as he pulls out of the driveway smiling like an idiot. Mel walks into her house ignoring her mother's ranting. She was still smiling and walked into her room, she was giggling of the thought of her and Ian kissing. She was happy again, but she wondered how Loren was.

Loren was under Eddie still kissing him, tongues and all. Eddie broke apart and looked at Loren.

Eddie breathless- Lo, do you…..

Loren panicked for a second, but then she looked into his eyes and saw the love and passion.

Loren- yes….yes I want to

Eddie looks at her surprised and kisses her again. He starts to pick her up and not breaking their kiss. Loren wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. He lays her on the bed and takes off his shirt. Loren was getting uncomfortable a bit. Eddie leaned in and kissed her neck, tugging at the hem of her shirt. Eddie pulled it over her head and looked at her, she was beautiful. Eddie kisses her neck again and Loren felt their skin touching. Eddie un zips his pants and looks at Loren before unbuttoning her pants. Loren nodded and Eddie slowly pulled them off kissing every new exposed skin. Loren felt a little uncomfortable and Eddie notice this.

Eddie- Are you sure you want to do this?

Loren caresses his face- I wouldn't want it with anyone else

Eddie kisses her again and continues their path to love. Loren wanted to stop him at parts because she felt uncomfortable, but she didn't. It was 3 am and she laid awake looking at Eddie as he slept. They were both naked and Eddie was holding her so close, she was sweating from his body heat. Did she regret this? No she didn't, but wow was she sore already. She smiled she truly loved him and he loved her.

**Really Sorry this one was really short I am really busy this week! The next 3 days Idk if I can get any stories in with my birthday coming, but I will try! Love your reviews and help to get to 100 as a B-Day present! **


	10. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I have no more ideas for this story…. I am going to leave it for a while as I start writing a new story for Fifty Shades of Grey. If you guys have any ideas don't be afraid to post them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my 4****th**** fan fiction, but my first for Fifty Shades of Grey. Well so this story…**

**Ana Steele just graduated college and is getting out of Portland to find a job. She visited many companies, but none satisfied her like Grey Enterprises did. But I don't want to give away to much so lets begin this story. **

The sun was barely up when her alarm went off, breaking her from her dream. She forced her eyes open and looked at the clock, 6am. She got up and dragged herself to the bathroom. Today was her first day at Grey Enterprises, she thought she would be nervous, but surprisingly no. She got dressed in a black pencil skirt and nice white top. A normal office day outfit. She gets her car keys and walks out the door without waking Kate up.

Christian sits


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry about all the back and forth on this story, but I am bored of it and got a new idea in a story. I want to write a Hollywood Heights story based on the amazing series fifty shades of grey. I want to post the first chapter tonight, read it and let me know what you guys think**

**( I know this is random, but RIP Charlie Runge, a 6****th**** grader who I knew past today and my school was filled with tears, We love you Charlie!)**


End file.
